Charmed Next generation season 1
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: the adventures and romances of the next generation of charmed witches! Rated M for safety
1. The attack

Charmed the next generation

Episode 1

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy Night in san Francisco Christopher Perry Halliwell was walking into his home a large pink Victorian manor walking in and closing his umbrella he asks "Hello anyone home?"

A soft voice comes from the Kitchen "Chris that you? I'm in the Kitchen" Chris puts his Umbrella away and hangs his coat up and walks into the kitchen the owner of the voice Melinda Prudence Halliwell was sitting at the table looking intently at her laptop "Hey Mel" "Hey Chris. How's things at the restaurant and the club" "Not too bad I hired a new manger for the club" "Great"

Chris sits down at the table and thunder clapped outside "Where Ryan and Penny?" "In their rooms Ryan's doing Homework and Penny's sulking" he smiles "what's new?" Melinda laughs "And Wyatt's at work and mom and dad are at aunt Paige's"

Chris nods "Well I'd better get Dinner started" he walks over to the counter when a crashing noise comes from the manors sun room. Chris and Melinda run in to see Ryan their youngest sibling on the floor "What happened Ry?" asked Chris worriedly "I'm fine i finished my homework so I decided to come down here and try to practice my levitation" "And you fell?" finished Melinda "Yep"

Chris still looked concerned "You shouldn't practice your powers alone Ry you could hurt yourself" Ryan rolled his eyes "I'm fine Chrissie I have to practice it i want to get it under control"

Melinda nodded "He's not wrong we don't want to him to hover 20 feet in the air in a public place"

Chris sighs "I guess" he looks at Ryan "But promise me you won't try to practice unless there is someone with you okay baby bro?" Ryan sighs "Yea okay"

Chris nods "Right okay Ryan go and get,,," Chris was interrupted by the air shimmering as men and women with wild hair and wearing black leather appeared out of the air. Their leader a man with a large tattoo on his grinned cruelly and spoke in a raspy tone "Witches!" He held up his arm and a ball made of fire appeared in it which he flung at the three.

The reaction was instantaneous Chris raised his arm, Melinda crouched but held out her arms in front of her and Ryan held out his arm and blue light shined around it.

Chris Gestured and the fire ball went flying back at its owner as it hit him he was consumed by flames and in a moment he was gone.

Before the others could react to the death of their leader Melinda flicked out her wrists and the nearest two demons to her exploded with a cry of pain.

By now the other demons had come out of their stupor and throw their own fire and energy balls, Ryan used the blue light that shone around his arm to deflect the balls back some hitting their owners some not.

Chris gestured sending their powers back at them and flinging the demons themselves into walls "Why do they always attack before dinner!?" Melinda shakes her head "God knows" as she flicks her wrists blowing up two more demons. Ryan continued to deflect their attacks back but he shouted "Do you two think you can focus!"

Chris had stopped using his telekinesis and resorted to one of his other offensive powers as electricity crackling around his arm as he throws out his arm a blast of electricity blasted the nearest three demons vanquishing them "Where the hell is Penny?!"

"Ask you will receive!" Penelope Hailwell grinned from the stairs as she flung out her arms and the nearest five demons to her burst into flames.

Melinda flicked her wrists and froze the two demons in front of her "And where have you been?"

Penny shrugged and generated a fire ball in her arm and flung it to the nearest demon "I had my music on"

Chris sighed and used his empathy to tap into his sisters powers and blow up the last three demons.

Stepping into the middle of the room he spoke "Everyone okay?" Penny nodded and slumped down on one of the couch, Ryan smiled at Chris and followed Penny on to the sofa and Melinda nodded and said "Were fine, you?" Chris nodded "Yea I'm fine" he moved towards the stairs and started to go up as Penny called "Where are you going?" "Attic to check the book" "Why we vanquished them?" "Because Penny that is the first attack in months and I don't recognise those demons" Chris explained and walked up to the second floor.

Penny glared at Chris's back "Well alright then." Melinda sighed and followed her brother up to the Attic "Don't you think we should call Mom and dad and tell them" she asked her brother as they walked into the attic.

Chris walked over to the books stand and flipped the pages "Yeah we will I just want to see if the demons are in here" Melinda nodded and sat down on the one of the couches.

After an hour of Chris searching the book he slamed it shut "Damn it!" Melinda stood up and asked her brother "What's wrong?" "I've searched the entire book cover to cover but they are nowhere in it!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. The investigationthe aftermath

Charmed the next generation

Episode 1

Chapter 2

Meanwhile across town at the San Francisco Police department Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was sitting at his desk filling in paper work.

"Hey Halliwell!" He looked up to see his Partner Amanda a tall Asian woman dressed in a sharp suit "What's up Amanda?" "I've got one of your freaky cases" Wyatt put down his pen "How weird?" Amanda grinned mockingly "Oh that got your attention" Wyatt narrowed his eyes "Amanda" he said warningly.

"oh fine" she teased "About an hour ago the department got a call from a block of apartment buildings apparently the caller heard screams coming from their neighbours apartment the boys arrived, but the door was locked so they kicked it down. They found the body of the resident now here is where it gets wired her neck was twisted 180 degrees but the door was locked, the windows were bolted and no one was seen leaving so what do you think?"

Wyatt stood up from his chair and grabbed his coat from the rack "I think we've got a crime scene to go to" Amanda smiled and followed Wyatt out as left the office and followed him into the elevator.

As the elevator went down Amanda turned to face Wyatt "So Partner...I always wanted to know what's with all the freaky cases" Wyatt sighed "I just...they interest me" he couldn't tell her the truth that he was in fact a very powerful witch and he was trying to fight evil in both of his worlds.

Amanda nodded she know he was lying but he was a good cop and...She liked him so she let it go.

As the Elevator arrived in the underground parking lot Wyatt and Amanda stepped out and entered their car.

Wyatt pulled the car out of the space and drove to the apartment block, arriving their they found police officers and forensic officers running over the place.

Flashing their badges they entered the building and went to the correct floor and found the apartment. Stepping inside the first thing Wyatt notice was the incense that permeated the air of the apartment, the second thing he noticed was the alter in the middle of it he knelt down next to it to examine it.

"She was trying to cast a protection spell..." Wyatt muttered admittedly while he was the most powerful witch he was also probably the worst one in terms of skills but he knew a protection spell when he saw one even a failed one.

"What was that?" Amanda asked, Wyatt shock his head "Nothing it doesn't matter" Amanda nodded but looked at him oddly.

Wyatt noticed something lying under the alter a black disc with symbol of eight interlocking circles with a thorn running through them.

"What's that" asked Amanda "I don't know but I do want to find out" Muttered Wyatt he handed the disk to the evidence officer (A/N I have no idea about what the police do with evidence found at crime scenes so yeah)

After an hour of collecting statements Wyatt and Amanda left the scene and went back to the station and talked at their desk.

"So what do you think?" asked Amanda "I'm not sure yet I have a few theories but nothing concrete yet" Wyatt shrugged and he didn't really he thought it was probably a demon but he had no idea which kind most demons didn't brake necks and he didn't no idea what the disc was but he could go to the manor tomorrow and check the book he could probably leave it with Chris if he couldn't find it Chris was pretty through .

Amanda sighs "Well...nothing more we can do here until tomorrow so might as well head home" "Yeah" Wyatt sighs they head back down to the underground parking lot and said goodnight.

Wyatt entered his car drove to his apartment and entered he walked over to the couch and slumped on to it exhausted after a moment he fell asleep.

Meanwhile At a large house on the other side of town Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt were having a nice dinner with Piper's half sister Paige Matthews and her husband Henry Mitchell and their children Katherine, Tamora, Henry junior, Adam, Robert and Owen.

Piper laughed as Katharine told a story about an awful co-worker at hospital before she could say something herself her phone rang pulling it out of her purse she answered it "Hello?" "Hi mom it's me" Piper smiled as her second son's voice sounded out of the phone "Hi Peanut what's the matter?" Chris spoke slowly "Mom...don't panic but..." "But what" Piper asked concern filling her voice "There was a demon attack" For a moment there was nothing but silence as everyone at the table stared at piper concerned before Leo could ask his wife what was wrong Piper broke out of her stupor "What?! Peanut! Are you alright what about Melinda, Penny and Ryan!? Were coming home right now!" she hung up the phone quickly put it back in her bag Leo look concerned "Piper...Honey what's wrong?" "There was a demon attack at the house" "What?!" Leo shouted and stood up as Paige and Henry also raised "We have to go home now Leo" she turned to face her Sister "Paige will you orb us home?" "Of course!" Paige said as turned to address her family "I'll be back in a minute" she grabbed Leo and Piper's arms gently and they orbed into the manor.

As soon as the orbs formed Piper ran to her son, Her Peanut "Oh thank god are you alright?" "Yes mom I'm fine" Piper kissed the top of his head and squeezed him before going to check on her other children.

As soon as Piper let go of Chris Leo grabbed him and squeezed him and thought about holding his son in his arms for the rest of his life where he would be safe. "I'm fine dad" "Are you sure if you're not you only need to say" "I'm Fine dad don't worry" Leo nodded and let go and went to check on his other children.

Paige walked over and gave him a comforting smile "Hey little dude how are you?" "I'm fine Auntie Paige" Paige smiled and gently hugged her favourite Nephew and walked over to the couch Chris following her.

Piper let go of her baby boy. Oh god Ryan could have been killed she stood up and cleared her throat as soon as Chris and Paige approached Assuming the role of matriarch she spoke in her no nonsense tone "Right were going to call your brother and we are going to find out who attacked you"

Leo still tightly holding his little girls nodded "Good plan" Chris shock his head "No not a good plan do you know how late it is he will probably be fast asleep by now besides I already checked the book the demons weren't in I think what we should is head to bed, it's been a stressful night and in the morning we Call Wy and we head to magic school to the check the library"

While Piper would much rather deal with it now she couldn't deny the flame of pride as her Peanut too charge of the situation "Well I suppose that's a good plan and it wouldn't be fair to Wyatt to wake him up this late" She nodded "Okay all of you to bed" Penny groaned "Mom I'm seventeen you can't order me to bed!" Piper narrowed her eyes "Do you want to bet young lady?".

Penny was going to stand up and hold her ground but her father's voice stopped "Please sweetheart just for tonight?" she sighed "Okay daddy" and Chris, Melinda, Penny and Ryan head to bed leaving Piper, Leo and Paige in the living room.

Piper sighed and buried her head in Leo's chest "Our babies are growing up too fast Leo" Leo smiled sadly and kissed the top of beautiful wife's head "I know" and he did know how he longed for the days when Wyatt was shouting down the house. Chris was cooking with his mother. Melinda was watching him fix the lights around the house. Penny whining for a dog and with those puppy eyes he nearly gave. Thank god for Piper standing her ground. And Ryan playing with his stuffed animals but those days had gone now.

Paige smiles sadly at the couple "I've got to go but I'll swing by in the morning"

Piper nods "Okay bye sweetie love you"

Paige smiles back "love you too and orbed out.

Piper and Leo went upstairs to bed

End chapter 2


	3. The breakfast talk

Charmed the next generation

Episode 1

Chapter 3

At the manor in the early hours of the morning Chris was awake in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He was in front of the stove frying bacon he did not notice Piper standing in the doorway watching him cook.

Piper watched Chris cook with a wistful smile on her face as she remembered the first time Chris asked her to teach him to cook.

It was around a month after she given birth to Penny Chris had been six and her little Peanut came in and asked shyly if she would teach him to cook. She had smiled thrilled and agreed immediately to teach him how to cook and he had took to it like a duck to water.

Chris cooking in here was a regular sight but when Chris went to college in Massachusetts when he was nineteen and the familiar sight was gone but it had been worth it.

Chris got a major in business and a minor in History and Chris had shown such skill and ambition that Piper had pretty much decided to give him the restaurant and the club and so far he hadn't let her down through she did still own a large share of both the club and the restaurant Chris would only inherit her shares when she died.

"Need any help?" asked Piper.

Chris jumped at the question and spun around "Mom! You scared me!"

Piper smiled "I'm sorry peanut"

Chris smiled "its okay and no I think I got it but you could set the table"

Piper nodded and grabbed cutlery and plates from the cupboards and set them on the table "I hope you've made a lot food Peanut your aunt Paige is coming and..."

"She will bring her hoard yea I know and she probably told Aunt Phoebe and she'll bring her swarm so don't worry I've got it covered" Chris explained "And Mom...I'm 23 are you ever goanna stop calling me Peanut?"

"No" Piper said instantly "You could 23 or 65 you will always be my little peanut"

Chris sighed and turned his attention back to the stove.

"Did you call your Brother?" asked Piper "I did but he didn't respond but that was a while ago" Chris explained.

Piper finished setting the table and spoke "Wyatt! Wyatt! Come here we need you here"

As soon as she said this blue orbs swirled around in the air as Wyatt appeared in the Kitchen wearing a plain white T-shirt and blue pyjama bottoms.

"What is it Mom? I had a long night and I need to get work soon" Wyatt muttered grumpily as he rubbed at his eyes.

Piper's eyes narrowed "Don't speak to me in that tone young man!"

Wyatt Groaned "What tone I'm exhausted!?"

Piper sighed "Look just sit down your brother is making breakfast"

Wyatt turned to look at Chris at the stove "Hey Chris there any coffee?"

Chris sighed "Hi Wy and yes there is a pot"

Wyatt nodded, grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee and sat at the Table "So...what's so important I had to be here at" he checked his watch "7:56 in the morning?"

Piper spoke "Your brothers and sisters were attacked last night"

Wyatt's eyes widened "What?!" he spun in his chair to face Chris "Why didn't you call me?!" Hurt, anger and concern fought for domination of his tone.

Chris shrugged and looked down "You're were at work and we handled it"

Wyatt stood up angrily "That is not the point if you are attacked you call me god! You could have been killed! How could you be so stupid!?"

Chris glared angrily "hey! Guess what Wyatt you aren't the only one with powers just because you have a few more than me does not mean I am incapable of taking care of myself or Melinda, Penny And Ryan!"

Wyatt opened his mouth to reply when "Okay enough!" Piper interceded "Wyatt your brother is more than capable of taking care of himself and your siblings, Chris your brother is just worried about you now both of you calm down and apologize"

After a moment of silence Chris spoke "I'm sorry Wy" "I'm sorry too Chrissie" Wyatt smiled and hugged his brother who hugged back.

Piper smiled at her sons at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs she got her sons attention "Boys it sounds like the others are coming come down" the boys nodded separated and Chris went to the stove and Wyatt sat back down at the table.

Leo was the first one down he walked over to piper and kissed her "Good morning" "Morning" she smiled, Leo sat down at the table and smiled Wyatt "Hi son" "Hi Dad" Chris walked over and served up bacon and eggs "There you go" "Thanks buddy" "Thanks Chris"

Piper sat down as Melinda, Penny and Ryan all came down for breakfast and sat down and said hello to Wyatt.

In the middle of the Kitchen a swirl of blue orbs appeared as Paige, Henry and their children appeared "Morning" Said Paige as her sons sat down at the table while her daughters went to speak to Chris.

"Morning Missy Paige" said Piper as she tucked into her eggs. Paige and Henry sat down at the table and began to discuss the attack.

Katharine and Tamora were laughing with Chris at the stove over something funny Chris had said. Only being a year younger than Chris had allowed the three of them to forge a close bond "But honestly Chris are you okay?" Chris rolled his eyes "Yes Tammy I don't get why everyone is acting like this out first demon attack" Katharine nodded "Yea Tammy Chris could have probably handled them by himself" Chris smirked "Well duh Kitten I could have taken twice their number on my own" Tamora rolled her eyes at her twin and her cousin's antics and walked over to the table followed closely by her twin after a moment.

After Chris had served them Piper stood up and made Chris sit down and said she would take over serving food Chris tried to protest but when his father joined her side in agreement Chris knew he would have a chance so he sat down.

After Chris was served four pink flashes filled the room, Phoebe and Coop with their Five daughter's appeared "Good morning" they all said and sat down at the table.

After everyone had been served food Piper cleared her throat and once everyone turned her attention to her she spoke "now everyone listen last night there was a demon attack and we couldn't find them in the book and now we need to work together to find them"

Parker Phoebe's second child and Henry (Jr) both scoffed.

Paige and Henry and Phoebe and Coop stared sternly at their respective children.

Piper also looked stern "Henry, Parker is there something the two of you would like to say?"

Parker was quite but Henry wasn't "I don't get why we need to be here it's not like it's our problem"

Henry stared sternly at his son "You don't find your cousins being attacked a problem Junior?"

Junior returned the stare with equal heat "Not when they're not my cousins no"

Paige stood up from her Chair quickly followed by her husband "Henry Luke Mitchell you do not say things like that! Do you hear me now apologize to your cousins!"

Junior stood up glared at his Parents his adoptive parents he mentally corrected himself and said "Make me" and stormed out.

Paige sighed heavily and dropped down into her seat Henry placed his hand on his wife's shoulder in comfort. Katharine stood up, smiled at her parents "I'll go after him" and left the kitchen.

Phoebe looked at Parker "What about you Parker is there anything you would like to say?" she glared at her mother "There are several things I would like to say but as there are minors present I will refrain" Phoebe stared sternly at her daughter but didn't say anything.

Piper cleared her throat "Yes well Last night Chris suggested going to the magic school library and searching the library"

"that's a great idea Chris" said Henry, Chris blushed at the praise.

"Mom I can't go I have to work today" Said Wyatt

"I have a lot of stuff to do at the restaurant and the club" said Chris

"I need to go to university today mom I can't miss this course" explained Melinda.

"I have to go to the Paper" explained Prudence

"I have to work at the garden centre and Katharine needs to go to the hospital" stated Tamora

Piper nodded "Alright then everyone else will go to magic school"

Penny groaned "Oh mom do we all have to go its Saturday"

Piper looked at her daughter sternly "Yes you do Penelope"

Penny groaned but didn't say anything.

Katharine and Junior both walked back in juniors eyes were a little red and he mumbled a sorry but didn't say anything else.

Piper nodded and said "Right everyone let's go!"

As Chris, Wyatt, Melinda, Prudence, Kat, and Tamora left for their day the others Orbed and Beamed to magic school.

End of Chapter 3


	4. A normal day

Charmed Next Generation

Episode 1

Chapter 4

At magic school The Halliwell clan minus Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Prudence, Katharine and Tamora were all sitting in the library around a long lecture table covered in books searching for the demons that had attacked.

Chris had earlier described the distinctive facial tattoo that the lead demon had and now the group was searching for any mention of such a symbol.

Penny sighed loudly as she flicked through her book slowly, Ryan looked up from his book and smirked "You know the longer you take searching the book the longer we are stuck here"

Penny frowned "Don't tell me you want to be here you hate being a witch"

Ryan sighed he did indeed hate being a witch he craved for nothing more than a normal life "Yea of course I do but the longer you moan and not get it done the longer we have to be here"

Penny nodded after a moment and returned to reading her slightly quicker.

Piper sighed as she watched her two youngest children Penny was difficult and argumentative and Ryan was shy and quite but hated being a witch it wasn't that she didn't understand she wanted a normal life too but Ryan had no interest in magic only practicing to keep his magic under control.

The tingling of orbs brought Piper out of her musings. Wyatt had appeared in the library dressed in a smart suit and tie "Hi Sweetie" "Hi Mom I'm on break I just came to see how it was going"

"I can tell you how it's going" Said Parker sulking in a corner with a thick, dusty tome "Nothing, nope, nada and a big goose egg basically we haven't found anything"

Phoebe glared at her daughter "Thank you Parker" she turned to her Nephew "We haven't found anything yet Wyatt sweetie mainly all we have to go on is the tattoo"

Wyatt looked curious "Tattoo?" Penny nodded "Yea one of the demons who attacked us had a tattoo on his face" "What was it?" asked Wyatt "Uh I think it was eight interlocking circles with a thorn running through them" said Ryan.

Wyatt's eyes widened which both Leo and Piper noticed "Wyatt son what is it?" "Last night a woman was murdered her neck had been broken" "Oh that's awful" said Paige "Yes, Yes it is but listen I think she was a witch she had an alter and I think she was in the middle of casting a protection spell" explained Wyatt as everyone's attention turned to him "And when me and Amanda were searching the room I found a black disk with that same symbol" 

Piper gasped "Where's the disk now can you get it?" Wyatt shock his head "No mom its evidence"

Piper sighed "Alright well we will just have to keep looking"

Wyatt nodded "Alright mom I have to get going" "Alright Bye Sweetie" "Bye Son" "Bye Mom, Bye Dad" And Wyatt orbed out.

Piper and Leo turned back to their books and began to search.

**MEANWHILE **

At P3 Chris was looking through club records he looked up when he heard the sound of a door opening "Hey Hannah" "Hey Boss" Hannah was the new manger Chris had hired "Listen I've found the band for tonight" "Thanks Hannah that's great you can head home now" "Great I'll be back tonight" "Thanks" said Chris and Hannah left the club.

Chris sighed and put the records back in the office and pulled on his coat to leave but as he left the office and moved towards the stairs three demons Shimmered in!

"Oh Shit!" Chris shouted and ducked behind the bar as two of the demons throw fire balls at him once safely behind the bar Chris used his telepathy to read their minds they planned to use suppressing fire to keep him down and one of them was going to sneak behind the bar and get him.

But Chris had a plan himself he scrunches his eyes closed and focused and astral projected to the other side of the room "Hey Ugly fucks over here!" The demons spun around throw the fire balls at Astral Chris but they simply go through him Astral Chris smirks and vanishes.

Real Chris stood up from behind the bar and used his empathy to tap into their powers and conjured two fire balls which he flung at two of the demons vanquishing them.

The last demon a woman with long jet black hair and having the same tattoo as the demon from last night flings out her arm and a stream of fire was thrown towards Chris.

Chris Quickly raised his hand to his mouth and blew and a cloud of Ice cold air smothered the flames, before the demon could do anything else Chris flung out his arm and a blast of lightning struck the demon vanquishing her.

Chris sighed "This is getting ridiculous!" And left the club.

**MEANWHILE**

At San Francisco University Melinda was just leaving her architectural class Melinda had wanted to be an architect since she had started to help her father with work around the house.

As she was leaving her Voice was called "Melinda!" Melinda's boyfriend Aaron ran up to her and hugged her "Hi Aaron" "Hey Mel Listen are we still on for tonight?" "Course we are but where are we going?" "It's a surprise Mel" "I don't like surprises" Pointed out Melinda "You'll like this one I promise" said Aaron grinning "I'd better" they stood there for a moment "listen I'd better get off" Said Melinda "Okay I'll see you later I'll pick you up at your house yeah?" " Sounds good" Smiled Melinda and she walked off.

As Melinda left Aarons smile disappeared and he looked down at his wrist where a tattoo of eight interlocking circles with a thorn ran through was branded on his wrist he glared at Melinda's back "Soon witch very soon" he spat

End of chapter 4


	5. It comes togother

Charmed Next Genrartion

Episode 1

Chapter 5

Two hours had passed at magic school since Wyatt had checked in and the clan had been through dozen of books but still there was no sign of the symbol.

Wyatt and Chris then orbed in, Wyatt looking angry and Chris looking annoyed.

Piper noticed this and asked "What's wrong?"

Wyatt opened his mouth "Chris was attacked again and didn't call for help that's what's wrong"

Chris sighed deeply and spoke quickly before his parents could say anything "Look I handle it there was only three of them"

Leo sighed heavily "Chris...Buddy you know that's not the point when your attacked you should call for help" Piper nodded "Your father is right Chris what if the demons are stronger next time? Now I know you can take care of yourself but you do need to Call Peanut just so we know you have someone watching your back" Piper sighed "Please Peanut promise me you will call the next time there is a demon attack if you're on your own"

Chris mirrored the sigh "Alright Mom I promise" Piper nodded "Thank you peanut" her face then darkened "Unfortunately we haven't found anything new on the symbol/tattoo front"

Wyatt nodded "Well we here to help now my shift's over" "And I took care of everything at the club and at the restaurant well all the stuff that couldn't wait anyway" Said Chris.

Piper nodded "Good" but then she noticed Melinda wasn't with them "Where's your sister?"

The two then pointed to Penelope with identical grins on their faces

Piper smirked "Ha-ha very funny seriously through where's Melinda?"

"She has a date to night mom" explained Chris "It didn't seem very fair to pull her away from it" Penny sighed "Yea it's not like anyone else had plans to night"

Leo grunted "It's that Aaron boy isn't it?" "Yes dad" Leo grunted again he didn't like any of his children besides Wyatt dating but he especially didn't like his girls dating.

Piper sighed at her husband and directed her children to sit down and take books it was going to be a long night.

**MEANWHILE**

Melinda was in her bedroom getting ready for her date with Aaron, She had put on a blue sweater, grey jeans and white tennis shoes and she weaved a blue ribbon through her hair and she was now looking at herself in the mirror.

She thought she looked good Melinda was never one for Skirts and dresses and makeup and such.

Melinda picked up her handbag and left her room to walk downstairs, once she arrived downstairs the doorbell rang.

It was Aaron dressed in a black leather jacket, grey shirt and blue jeans and he held a bouquet of daises in his hand "Hey Melinda" he said handing her the flowers "Hi Aaron oh I love daises" Melinda said with a smile and sniffed the flowers.

"Anyway why don't you come in and I'll find a vase for these" Said Melinda "Thanks" Said Aaron and he sat down Melinda found a vase put the flowers in and filled it with water and placed it on the dining room table.

"Hey we should get going were goanna miss your surprise" Said Aaron, Melinda sighs and grabs her coat and puts it on "I had better not regret this" "Oh you won't it will be a night to remember" said Aaron.

Melinda and Aaron left the house and went to his car getting in Aaron starts the car and drives to an abandoned warehouse.

"My surprise is an abandoned warehouse?" Melinda asked confused "No your surprise is inside" said Aaron "Come on" Aaron held out his hand for her to take.

Melinda was not an idiot something was wrong who takes a girl to a surprise that's in an abandoned warehouse but she didn't want to make a mistake and if Aaron tried anything she could freeze him and if he was a demon she could blow him up so she took his hand and he led her inside.

**MEANWHILE**

Back at magic school they were still looking through books when "I found it!" shouted Owen Henry and Paige's youngest child at 16 "Look!" The family converged around him to look at the book it read.

_The Order of Kalite _

_Long ago in the dark times of magic a doorway to another dimension was opened by a misguided sorcerer The armies of Kalite the demon queen that ruled this dimension swarmed across the land A coven of good witches stood against her and her armies and cast them back into the dimension and sealed the doorway however Some Soldiers of the army were stranded in this dimension._

_The order are the decedents of the these solders and their sole life aim is to reopen the doorway how to unlock this door is unknown how ever some accounts suggest that 7 rituals need to be completed This symbol is their mark._

"So at least we know who attacked us now" mummers Chris "Yea" Says Penny as she touches the page. She lets out a breath and falls backwards her father catches her as she has a vision.

**VISION **

_**Melinda was standing next to Aaron in the middle of a warehouse as Melinda steps forward Aaron pulls out an athame with runes on the blade and a jewel inset in the handle as he raised the athame the tattoo on his wrist was visible.**_

**END VISION**

Penny comes out of it with a breath "Penny honey what is it what did you see?" asked Leo concerned "It's Melinda she was with Aaron and he had an athame and the symbol it was on his wrist" The reaction was instantaneous everyone began calling for Melinda.

After a minute they stopped "It's no good she can't hear us" Said Chris "Aaron must be blocking us" said Wyatt "We have to go back to the Manor scry for her" everyone agreed and orbed and beamed into the manor.

**MEANWHILE**

Melinda's bad feeling was getting worse as they stepped into the seemingly abandoned warehouse and flexed her arms just in case.

"So...where's my surprise?" Asked Melinda "It's a little deeper in" Said Aaron Melinda stepped foreword and didn't notice Aaron pull out an Athame...

End chapter 5


	6. end of episode 1

Charmed next generation

Episode 1

Chapter 6

Just as Aaron was about the plunge the blade down Melinda spun round and jumped backwards out of the way.

The blade sliced through the air and Melinda raised her wrists and flicked them out trying to blow him up but there was no effect as the jewel in the blade's handles glowed red absorbing the attack.

Aaron grinned sadistically at Melinda "Nice try sweetheart" Melinda glared at him "You're a demon" "Thank you little miss obvious" mocked Aaron

"Why?" Asked Melinda "Why this charade?" Aaron glared "You wouldn't understand my order; my family have been stuck in this wretched dimension for centuries upon centuries the path home must be opened"

Melinda nodded "Okay following you so far but why would killing me open the way home?" "The path was locked to unlock it seven trials must be completed, thirteen dead witches on the day of the full moon hangs in the sky Twelve have been killed you are the last and the first trial will be completed and we will be closer to home" explained Aaron.

Melinda nods "I see" she sighs and then very quickly ducks down picks up a 2x4 that was at her feet picks it up and smacks him hard in the face with it Aaron falls to his knees in pain and Melinda drops the 2x4 and runs deeper into the warehouse.

Aaron looked up his nose bloody "You'll pay for that Bitch!" and gets up and chases her into the warehouse.

**MEANWHILE**

In the attic at the manor Chris, Wyatt, Penny, Ryan, Piper and Leo were standing over a map of San Francisco scrying for Melinda while the rest of the family was scattered over the attic.

The scrying crystal lands on the warehouses location on the map "She's there!" Leo exclaimed, Wyatt was about to orb but Chris placed his hand on Wyatt's arm "Wait Wyatt" "Wait!?" Wyatt exclaimed with wide eyes "Chris Mel's in danger we can't wait!" "I know Wy but think about it Aaron probably put a shield around the warehouse if you try and orb in you could bounce off it and end up anywhere!" Explained Chris

Wyatt sighs and nods accepting Chris's logic "We'll have to drive then" Said Piper as she Wyatt, Chris, Penny, Ryan and Leo walked towards the door Piper spun around before anyone exited "Penny, Ryan you're staying here Phoebe, Paige I want you two to stay here if we need you will call you alright?" Pheobe and Paige nodded but Ryan and Penny's jaws dropped.

"Mom you can't be serious!" Exclaimed Ryan "Melinda's our sister too! We want to help" Piper sighed "I know you do baby but this is too dangerous for you two" Penny scoffed "Yea because it's not dangerous for them" She nodded towards to Wyatt and Chris.

"Penny sweetheart" Leo reached out to her but Penny turned around and stormed over to the other side of the Attic not noticing the look of Sadness and hurt on her father's face. Ryan sighed heavily and walked over to join his sister.

"Penny...Ryan...will take about this later but right now we have to go" Said Piper and spun around and left the Attic followed a moment later by Chris, Wyatt and Leo.

Paige walked over to her niece and nephew "Guys you know your parents just want to keep you safe" Penny sighed "Yea whatever" And Ryan just kept quite.

Paige sighed and walked over to sit with Henry on the couch and waited.

**MEANWHILE**

Melinda was now hiding behind a stack of wooden pallets from Aaron; Melinda looked through the gaps in the pallets to see if she could see him.

She held in a gasp when Aaron walked in front of the pallets dangling the Athame at his side as he walked past the pallets and Melinda waited to see if he left.

After five minutes and not hearing anything Melinda crept out from behind the pallets and ran to the exit but before she could reach it a fire ball was thrown at her and in fear she throw her wrists up in fear freezing it in mid air.

Aaron ran to her swinging the knife at her but Melinda ducks and tries to run back the way she came but Aaron grabs the ribbon in her hair and pulls it hard and with a cry of pain a clump of hair with ribbon in it comes away in Aarons hand and Melinda falls in pain.

Aaron gets on top of her and places his knees on both sides of her chest. He raises his knife and smiles darkly down at Melinda "Bye Sweetheart" Before he can plunge the knife down however a voice interrupts him "Get off my Daughter you Bastard!"

Leo Charges Aaron and pulls him off Melinda and throws him to the side and helps her up and pulls Melinda into a tight hug "Melinda honey are you alright?" "I'm fine daddy" said Melinda as she buries her head into her Fathers chest.

As Aaron pulls himself up he noticed the athame had fallen out of his hand and way lying away from him as he went to pick it up a voice cried out "Crystals, Circle!" and six Crystal surround him in a circle and an energy cage sprang up around him and Wyatt, Chris and Piper joined Leo and Melinda.

"Are you okay Melly?" Chris Asked his little sister "I'm fine Chris" Melinda nodded and the family turned its attention to Aaron who was trying and falling to break the crystal cage.

"I knew you were bad news the moment I looked at you" Spat Leo Aaron rolled his eyes "Yea I never liked you either you old fart!" Aaron then let out a cry of anguish as his entire lest was blown off Melinda sneered "Don't be mean to my Daddy". Leo and Piper let a proud smile cross both their faces.

Araon breathed heavily and glared at the family "You think it matters what you do to me? Kill me it doesn't matter I am merely one of thousands in my order we will not rest until the trials are completed you will never be safe and we will kill you"

The family look at him almost amused and Chris finally speaks "Yea well your order better bring their A game Melinda? Want to do the fun bit?" Melinda nods "Oh Yeah" and she flicks out her wrists And Aaron with a cry of utter Anguish was blown up,

Melinda sighs almost sad and the Family leave the warehouse.

**TWELVE HOURS LATER**

At one in the Afternoon Melinda was sitting on the front step of the Manor a cup of tea clasped in her hands.

Chris, Wyatt, Penny and Ryan walked up and sat down next to her "You okay" Asked Wyatt, Melinda sighs and nods "Yeah I'll be fine" Penny nodded and smirked "You know not for nothing but...I did tell you the guy was a dick and so did dad" Melinda chuckles "Yea I know you did you both did"

Chris also smirked "Yeah and I'm not letting you date anyone until I have completely read their mind" Melinda Smirked an identical smirk "Everyone I bring home?" Chris nodded "Yea Mel everyone I don't know if you've noticed but you have Crap taste in men!" and the siblings laughed.

After they calmed down Melinda asked the question that was on everyone's mind "Do you think what Aaron said was true that the Order is going to come after us?" Chris sighed and nodded "Yeah I don't think he was lying but I know I wasn't lying when I said the order had better bring their A game!" Melinda laughed "Yeah you were right there"

Piper stood in the doorway "Can you five come in and help me I need some help if the foods gonna be done for the party?"

They all stood up and voiced the agreement to help and walked inside Chris was the last one and as he turned in the doorway he smiled and used his telekinesis to close the door.

End of Chapter 6

End of Episode 1

**A/N and so that is the end of episode one, I have a vague idea of how this season will turn out but as for beyond that...who can say?  
**

**I plan to write this story for around 22 episodes just like a real series of charmed would last for and I have ideas for future episodes.**

**I also changed a few things the first and most obvious is that all the charmed ones have more children and Also Chris has more powers I may explain where these new powers come from in a future episode.**

**Speaking of powers here is what they all have.**

**Wyatt: Energy balls, Energy wave, Energy Blast, forcfield, Orbing, OrbingTelekinesis Pryokenisis, Areokenisis, Projection And conjuring as well as the ability to wield Excalibur.**

**Chris: Telekinesis. Orbing, OrbingTelekinesis, Cryokinesis, Electrokinesis Invisibility Empathy, Telepathy and Astral Projection. **

**Melinda: Molecular Combustion, Molecular Immobilization, Orbing and Orbing telekinesis **

**Penny: Thermokinesis, Orbing and Visions.**

**Ryan: Deflection, Orbing, Levitation and Illusion casting.**

**I will post the other family members powers as they appear more.**

**And that's pretty much it I would appreciate it if you would leave a review constructive criticism only please but by no means feel obligated to review the main reason I write is to have fun and entertain.**

**Bye for now! **

**Doctorwho12345**


End file.
